


Grace of her gorgeous thirteens

by frau_Martha



Series: Вопросы любви [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_Martha/pseuds/frau_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рокси Мортон проблемы в школе, и обратитьсяза помощью она может только к своему дяде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace of her gorgeous thirteens

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из Набокова

Сначала хлопнула входная дверь скромной лондонской квартиры скромного служащего некоего магазина мужской одежды на Севил Роу. Потом кто-то очень быстро и очень громко протопал по лестнице на второй этаж, где располагался кабинет. Дядюшка наверняка был там, и грохотала она специально, чтобы он смог подготовиться к ее, Рокси Мортон, появлению. Из всей родни дядя Уильям наиболее спокойно воспринимал это событие: всего-то хмурил брови и мягко напоминал о манерах, в то время как кузина Энн, например, пыталась сделать вид, что ее нет дома. Рокси было тринадцать, и она была катастрофой. Ну по крайней мере, ей так говорили. Она считала, что все в порядке, и это просто окружающие не в состоянии ее понять. В самом деле, она хорошо училась, при желании демонстрировала прекрасные манеры и музыкальные таланты, не то чтобы возражала родителям в большинстве действительно важных вопросов и в принципе была доброй и чуткой девочкой. Но еще она была счастливой обладательницей приличного хука левой, взрывного характера и ослиного упрямства, которое заставляло ее не отступать ни на дюйм, когда речь шла об исполнении ее заветного желания.

Рокси с детства очень любила волшебные сказки. И ее с детства задалбывали вопросом, кем бы ей больше хотелось быть, принцессой или феей. Да к черту и тех, и других, они скучные ужасно, а хороши только вроде как тем, что красивы и милы. На хрен. То ли дело рыцари. Они всегда были сильными, смелыми, умными и благородными, и это _хорошая_ ролевая модель. Другое дело, что когда Рокси излагала эти мысли, лица окружающих вытягивались, а отличающиеся особым умом доброхоты принимались объяснять, что юной леди из хорошей семьи не стоит забивать голову такими вещами, ведь быть рыцарем — мужская задача. Рокси ненавидела их всех, но старших почтительно выслушивала, а вот перед равными себе пыталась отстоять свою позицию всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Она увлеклась боевыми искусствами и точными науками и ни за что не вела себя, как девчонка, а еще постоянно влипала в глупые пари и неловкие ситуации. Венцом всему был спор с Дигби, взявшим ее на слабо, и, как следствие, прыжок с парашютом пару месяцев назад, ради которого она подделала согласие родителей и соврала о своем возрасте. Прыжок неудачный: Рокси чудом осталась цела и, похоже, заработала себе серьезную фобию, справляться с которой у нее не было на данный момент ни желания, ни сил. Тем более что на данный момент перед ней стояла гораздо более серьезная проблема, помочь с которой мог, наверное, только дядя. 

Рокси влетела в кабинет и, как большая и очень крутая девочка, сразу же перешла к сути проблемы:  
— Дядя Уильям, у меня проблема, очень серьезная проблема, грандиозная просто проблема из проблем, и только ты меня можешь спасти! — зачастила она.  
— И тебе привет, милая. Между прочим... — дядя кинул быстрый взгляд на экран своего ноутбука, — а, ладно. Что случилось?  
Она явно забавляла дядюшку, но плевать, главное, чтобы помог. Рокси вздохнула:  
— Понимаешь, у нас было первое занятие спецкурса компьютерных технологий, я оказалась единственной девочкой в классе, и Билли ко мне прицепился. Слово за слово, поссорились, а сидели совсем рядом... В общем, Билли не хватает резца, а мне преподаватель сказал, чтобы в следующий раз я к нему пришла с кем-то из родителей или не приходила вообще. Дядя, пожалуйста, пойди со мной в школу!  
— А почему ты не можешь попросить придти именно что Винсента или Клэр? — прищурился Уильям Мортон  
— Потому что они мне торжественно пообещали, что еще одна проблема, и меня моментально переведут в Ченнинг*, где я в ближайшие пять лет буду декламировать что-нибудь про дожди в Испании и окончательно свихнусь от невозможности реализовать мои таланты.   
— Но дорогая моя, разве словами все объяснить было невозможно?  
— Зато так получилось доходчивее. — ни капли раскаяния, да и откуда бы ему взяться у Рокси?  
— Логично. Ну ладно, тогда не ходи на курс к этому странному человеку, считающему, что выбивать одноклассникам зубы на его занятиях неприлично. По всей видимости, в дирекцию он не обратился и вряд ли уже обратится, отделаешься малой кровью. Кстати, Билли-то скандал поднимать не будет?  
— Нет, он знает, что если мне нечего будет терять, оно окажется себе дороже. И проблема в том, что я хочу на этот курс! Наш куратор на него уговаривал мистера Эмриса целых полгода. И это все правда жутко интересно. Да, я _успела_ это понять, инцидент с Билли был в самом конце занятия.  
— Мистер Эмрис, говоришь...  
— Да, он будет во вторник с трех, и ты его непременно узнаешь! Лысый шотландец, гласные растягивает на километр, в глазах застыло безнадежное занудство, которое не скрыть никакими очками.   
Дядя Уильям мягко улыбнулся:  
— Рокси, следи за речью. Твой язык тебя когда-нибудь погубит, да и человек, с которым я разговаривал до твоего прихода, вряд ли обрадован количеству обрушившейся на него информации.  
— Ой. Я прошу прощения, сэр. — встрепенулась Рокси. — Моя бестактность безгранична, но положение мое действительно отчаянное.  
— Извинения приняты. — откликнулся из недр динамиков приглушенный голос. Растягивая гласные на километр. — И хочу сказать, мисс Мортон, вы можете не трудиться над поиском несчастного, который постарался бы объяснить ваше поведение на моем спецкурсе. Я понял вашу ситуацию, и вот что. Прежде чем бить, попробуйте все-таки предупреждать если не жертву, так ничего не ожидающего преподавателя. И поверьте, чтобы джентельмены признали вас себе равной, нужно быть им равной. Манеры — ваш фасад, без которого отвратительны и юноши, и девушки. Блядь, да что я тут разоряюсь, для такого курса надо было звать Гарри. Короче, так. Приводить во вторник никого не надо, я все понял, спасибо. К следующему занятию вы должны извиниться перед Билли, как следует взрослому человеку, и стать с ним если не лучшими друзьями, то неплохими приятелями. А теперь не могли бы вы подождать за дверью, пока мы с Уильямом не закончим беседу? Персиваль, смотрите...

Рокси просто вынесло из кабинета. Ей было очень неловко, особенно потому что этот человек, услышав не слишком добрые слова о себе, не взъелся на нее, а дал совет. Неизвестно, что будет, если к этим словам прислушаться, мистер Эмрис неправ. Но почему бы не попробовать? В качестве _настоящих_ извинений 

****  
Через неделю Рокси более-менее исполнила условие мистера Эмриса и на его уроках стала вести себя и отвечать безупречно, а заодно и на других занятиях. На спецкурсе ее, впрочем, никак и ни в чем не выделяли, что было все-таки непривычно, но очень хорошо.

Через три недели у нее установились сносные отношения с ребятами из группы, которые она старательно поддерживала, и в итоге она заняла место в школьной и общественной иерархии, к которому стремилась. Рокси ведь и правда была добрым и чутким человеком, главное было уметь в ней видеть именно человека, а не носителя ярлыков, сопутствующих ее полу и фамилии. И этакий свой парень из нее получился ничего такой.

Через три месяца спецкурс закончился, и мистер Эмрис покинул школу и жизнь Рокси. Это было однозначно хорошо, потому что не сейчас, но через год-два она могла бы вляпаться по уши, и с этим разобраться, наверное, было бы невозможно. 

Через девять лет Рокси стала рыцарем Ланселотом и убедилась в том, что этот человек никогда не бывает неправ, и верить ему — самое правильное в мире, что вообще можно делать, даже когда речь идет о приказе убить собственную собаку или подняться чуть ли не за пределы атмосферы. Впрочем, избавившись от школьной формы и привычки, чуть что, пускать в ход кулаки, широкой натурой она осталась. К вере присоединилось множество других не менее прекрасных чувств и немножко чувств ужасных. Например, страх за Мерлина, из-за которого она продержала Эггзи на прицеле на три секунды дольше необходимого. Она все-таки вляпалась, и разобраться с этим придется. Желательно так, чтобы у этой сказки был счастливый конец.


End file.
